


Pillow Talk

by Qwibbles



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwibbles/pseuds/Qwibbles
Summary: Our boys talk about another ruined date.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, fluffy. The tiniest bit of angst. My first attempt at fanfic, hopefully it's enjoyable enough to keep you entertained for a few minutes.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Feel better?” Ben puffed as Callum’s head crashed into the pillow beside him. Callum turned to face Ben and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Their lips met for an endless moment. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Callum turned away from Ben and sighed. “Never mind.”

Ben brought himself closer to Callum, cuddling him. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man, protecting him from the dangers of evening rain against the window.

“Is this what being the little spoon feels like?” Callum chuckled.

“Nothing about this makes _you_ the little spoon.” Ben snapped, tightening his hold on Callum. “Now tell me why you were in such a huff earlier.”

“Wasn’t it obvious?”

“You’re still upset over what that guy said?” Ben asked, nuzzling the back of Callum’s neck. Callum squeezed his hand.

“How could I not be? He called me a prick for telling him to back off.”

“You know if he tried anything, I would’ve decked him, right?”

“Tried anything with you or with me?”

“Does it matter?” Ben planted a kiss on Callum’s shoulder. “I’m trying to comfort you here, pipe down.” Ben started stroking Callum’s arm. His fingers floated gracefully over the hairs on Callum’s forearm before stopping at his wrist. Their hands met, bound by warmth and comfort.  
They lay silent for a while. The clock in the hall outside softly ticked, barely audible over the sound of the rain continuing to patter against the window.

“Feel comforted enough yet? My back’s getting cold.” Ben loosened his grip on Callum’s hand, but Callum was having none of it. Their hands were locked together even tighter than before.

“The heating’s on.” As if on cue the radiator clicked. “See?”

Ben rested his chin on Callum’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t let what other people say bother you.” His voice trembled, fading into the rain. If Ben followed his own advice, he would have no problems of his own.

“It’s not what he called me,” said Callum. “It’s how he looked at me. Just like my dad in the Vic when I came out.”

“Jealousy.”

“What?” Callum turned his head, pushing Ben’s chin off his shoulder.

“Not everyone can pull off a comb over and keep up with me on the dancefloor, you know.” Callum could feel Ben’s grin growing on the back of his neck. “Anyway, you bagged me.”

“That’s not what I’m—”

“I know, I know.” Ben kissed Callum’s shoulder before his chin reclaimed its place. “Just like that guy you call your dad, some people can’t stand watching others be happy. The Albert may be full of _our people_, but that don’t mean some of us aren’t bellends.”  
Callum yawned.

“Am I boring you, Mr Highway?” mocked Ben as he pulled his head away from Callum’s shoulder.

“No,” said Callum rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “I’m just tired.”

“Well don’t let me keep you up.”

“You’re not doing a good job of that either.”

Ben released himself from Callum, prying his chest from Callum’s back. “Just for that you’re the big spoon now,” he scoffed, turning away.

“Fine,” groaned Callum, engulfing Ben in his larger frame. Ben purred as Callum played with his hair, curling the smaller man’s fringe around his fingers.

“You just need to enjoy yourself, Callum. I’m gonna keep saying it once it gets through that thick skull of yours.” Callum tugged on Ben’s hair in retaliation. “Oi!”

“What?” Callum giggled, “I’m just enjoying myself.”

“Looks like the rain’s stopped,” Ben huffed. “You gonna follow suit and stop being miserable?” Ben shuffled back on the mattress, wearing Callum’s chest like a cloak draped over him. “Nothing people tell you matters, Callum. It’s what you think of yourself.” Ben’s words lingered in the absence of rain against the window. Each soft tick of the clock marked another second Callum let the words bounce around his head. It was at least fifty ticks or puffs warm breath against the side of his face. Ben lost track of what he was counting.

“You haven’t fallen asleep have you?” Ben whispered, just in case.

“No,” Callum murmured. “Just not sure what I think of myself.”

“I’ve got a few words to help you out,” said Ben. “Kind, easy on the eyes, tall, brave, amaz—”

“I ain’t brave, Ben. Couldn’t wait to get out of there once that guy started squaring up to me.”

“You came out to a homophobe and kissed me, a Mitchell, in broad daylight.” Ben chuckled, “If that ain’t brave I don’t know what is.”

Callum clinched onto Ben like his life depended on it. Ben’s eyes flicked open as he tried to catch a breath. Ben’s breathing returned to normal as Callum finally relaxed his embrace.

“You’re amazing, Callum. And don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

There was a soft pat on his neck. Unmistakeably wet. “You crying?” Ben flipped over to face his boyfriend. Callum’s eyes were welded shut, a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. Ben brushed it away and brought their lips together. Callum let out a meek whimper when they parted.

“I love you, Ben.” Callum’s voice was quiet, his cadence matching the hallway clock. A wave of warmth struck Ben’s body for the first time in years. A lump grew in his throat, his chest stiffened. He could sense Callum experiencing the same thing, perhaps for the first time. Their breaths slowed, matched.

“Hey, look at me,” said Ben, wiping another tear from Callum’s cheek. Callum pried his eyes open, revealing their glimmer in the faint streetlights creeping in through the windows. Ben shot Callum a look that froze him. His lover’s blue eyes wavered as their gazes met.

“I love you, Callum.”


End file.
